Love Me Again, Naruto
by Kazawa No Ghita
Summary: "Eh, hei… Suke! Suke! Suke!"/"Tahu diri dikit dong!"/"Ini sih bukan lagi sekedar secret admirer, tapi stalker."/"Menyebalkan. Aku benci perbuatanmu."/SasufemNaru/ReviewAndReview
1. Chapter 1

Mata biru shappire itu menatapku nanar,

"Maaf, Sasuke… Maaf kalau aku justru menyusahkanmu…. Aku tak minta untuk disukai olehmu, tapi tolong jangan membenciku karena aku sudah seenaknya mencintaimu…."

…

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menghilang saja? Yang paling kubenci adalah keberadaanmu. Kalau kau tak ada, aku akan bahagia."

Itu mungkin kalimat terakhir yang sempat aku ucapkan padanya.

Naruto…

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author © Kazawa No Ghita**_

_**Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Ghita cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing © SasufemNaru **_

_**Warning © Typo, OOC, Alur GaJe, Berantakkan, DLL**_

Crsss…rsss….rssss…

Dalam keheningan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi air kran yang mengalir. Kubiarkan itu tetap tergenang dalam wastafel sementara lama kutatap bayanganku dalam cermin.

Kosong.

Aku tak benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu. Segalanya kadang datang dan pergi terlintas begitu saja. Lalu pandanganku tiba-tiba teralih pada bayangan noda kecoklatan di ujung t-shirt putih yang kukenakan. Aku bergidik kala hal itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk tadi siang. Buru-buru kulepaskan t-shirt itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang sampah di sudut kamar mandi.

"Sial…" desisku.

Aku mengambil segenggam air dan mulai membasuh wajahku. Dingin. Terasa dingin menyelimutiku. Detik berikutnya, dengan sengaja kubenamkan kepalaku dalam bak wastafel berisi air itu. Berharap hal ini bisa membenamkan juga pikiranku. Biarkan semuanya pergi mengalir bersama air.

"Bhuaaah…."

Tak lama aku mengangkat wajah, menatap kembali bayanganku dalam cermin. Air menetes dari tiap ujung-ujung rambut raven-ku, turun menyusuri wajah dan tubuhku. Nafasku berburu cepat, masih terengah, namun hatiku tampaknya sudah jauh lebih tenang.

Merasa cukup. Lekas kusambar handuk yang tergantung dibalik pintu dan berjalan keluar tanpa melirik t-shirt putih kesayanganku yang sekarang sudah menjadi sampah.

…

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku yang tinggi. Sejenak menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Ingin melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi setiap kali aku mencoba melupakannya, aku malah bisa mengingat semuanya.

Yah, aku ingat semuanya.

**=== flashback: ON ===**

Perasaan itu mendadak muncul. Saat tiba-tiba saja seolah ada yang menyuruhku untuk menoleh dan mendongakkan kepala. Memandang selintas bayangan baju berwarna merah yang bergerak turun dengan cepat. Entah apa, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh. Menyusul suara dentuman keras. Lalu tiba-tiba suasana mendadak panik. Orang-orang berteriak dan berlarian. Beberapa memandang ngeri, sedang yang lainnya malah mendekat dan berkerumun.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, merasa tak tenang.

'Apa? Yang barusan itu apa?', dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya.

Sedikit kulirik wajah kedua temanku yang melohok tak percaya.

Kiba tampak shock, mata coklat-nya membelalak, "Mengerikan…." gumamnya.

"Hei, kesana yuk!" ajak Shikamaru, lekas menarik lengan kami. Berdesak-desakan menerobos kerumunan. Aku berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka.

"Bunuh diri! Bunuh diri! Ada yang bunuh diri! Tolong! Tolong!" teriakan itu terdengar berulang kali.

Langkahku terhenti. Terhalang barikade petugas keamanan yang dengan sigap menutup lokasi kejadian agar tak menimbulkan kepanikan. Beberapa orang lainnya tampak berupaya menyingkirkan puing-puing reruntuhan counter yang hancur berantakan. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesosok tubuh yang terhimpit didalamnya. Orang yang entah nekat atau gila, sudah terjun bebas dari lantai atas mall ini.

Deg!

Aku terhenyak seketika melihat petugas berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh itu. Tubuh lunglai seorang gadis berpakaian merah, bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Onyx hitam-ku membulat, menatap tak percaya. Sesaat jantungku serasa tertikam tajam. Berdebar sakit.

"Tidak…" desisku saat mengenali rambut _long-yellow_ pemilik sosok itu.

"Lho, bukannya itu…" gumam Shikamaru.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "Heh, Suke, dia kan…"

"Naruto!" teriakku lantang. Tanpa diperintahkan, tubuhku langsung bergerak sendiri. Lekas menerjang dan menerobos masuk. Mencoba lebih mendekat. Memastikan sosok itu.

"Hoi, yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!" kata salah seorang petugas.

Kutepis tangannya yang bermaksud menghentikanku. "Itu Naruto!" bentakku padanya.

"Oh, jadi kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya petugas lainnya.

Aku menoleh menatap sosok Naruto yang kini sudah dibaringkan diatas tandu, hendak dibawa menuju ambulans. Hatiku meringis melihatnya.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku mengenalnya."

…

**=== end of flashback ===**

"Aarrgghhh~"

Aku bangkit dan berteriak. Nafasku terengah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kutekan keras kepalaku, berharap bisa menekan rasa sakit ini.

"Tidak… ini tak nyata. Ini cuma mimpi buruk." Aku yakinkan hal itu berkali-kali pada diriku.

Tok…tok…tok… Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju pintu. Saat aku membukanya, tampak wajah Kaa-san dan Tou-san berdiri dihadapanku. Seharusnya tiga hari ini mereka ada di Oto untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi tengah malam begini, dengan masih berpakaian rapih, mereka terburu-buru pulang.

Kaa-san lekas menarik kuat bahuku, Onyx hitam-nya yang sembab menatap sedih.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Rahangku mengeras. Aku hanya menelan ludah. Sudah tahu kemana ujung pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa Naruto baik-baik saja? Kenapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi? Kenapa Naruto mencoba untuk bunuh diri?! Apa kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik? Kau tahu alasannya, Sasuke? Naruto… Naruto… hiks… hiks… hiks…" Kaa-san membenamkan kepalanya dibahuku. Menangis. Berulang kali nama 'Naruto' disebutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Merasa terhempas. Yang dari tadi kuyakinkan 'bohong' adalah kenyataan.

Ya, tentu saja ini nyata.

Sasuke Uchiha, bahkan kau pun ada disana kan? Melihat kejadian itu…

Naruto Uzumaki. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dugaan sementara dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

.

.

.

_'__Setelah apa yang kulakukan, masih bolehkah aku menemuimu?'_

Aku berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Tanganku yang terkepal kembali lunglai, sekali lagi merasa ragu bahkan untuk sekedar mengetuknya.

"Aduh, gimana nih?" gerutuku kesal, sembari mengacak-acak rambut raven-ku, mengekspresikan kebingungan.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku begini. Uring-uringan sendiri. Bolak-balik di depan pintu kamar pasien tanpa kelihatan mau datang menjenguk atau tidak. Orang-orang mulai menatapku heran. Lama-lama aku bisa dicurigai hendak berbuat jahat.

Ceklek… tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Tak kusangka bibi Tsunade yang muncul, kami sama-sama terkejut.

"Ah, Sasuke?" sapanya ramah. "Datang untuk bertemu Naruto?"

Aku yang salah tingkah hanya mengangguk sungkan dan tersenyum kaku.

"Ayo, kemari, masuk saja." ajaknya, langsung menarikku masuk. "Kebetulan aku ada perlu sebentar. Tadinya mau minta perawat untuk menjaganya, tapi untung saja kau datang. Kau temani Naruto dulu ya?!"

"Hah?" aku melohok, baru juga datang sudah disuruh menjaga pasien. "Tapi, aku…."

"Sebentar saja kok. Ada yang harus diurus di bagian Lab. Tolong yah, Sasu!" kata bibi Tsunade yang langsung berburu pergi tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menolak. Meninggalkanku berdua bersama anak perempuannya di dalam kamar.

"…"

Sejenak aku menghela, menengok ke arah ranjang tempat seorang gadis terbaring kaku tak berdaya. Gadis itu tampak seperti mumi. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban. Melihat keadaannya sekarang, keraguan yang tadi sempat menyelimutiku mendadak sirna. Berganti dengan perasaan resah dan bersalah yang selama ini lebih membebani hatiku.

'Setelah apa yang kulakukan, masih bolehkah aku menemuimu?' pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dibenakku.

Mungkin ada bagusnya juga tak ada siapapun disini, karena sebenarnya aku masih tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

Aku berjalan mendekat, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disisi ranjang. Meringis saat melihat beberapa bekas luka memar dan jahitan di wajah gadis itu. Selama ini aku tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan sosok Naruto dari dekat. Dan saat melihat keadaannya sekarang, itu membuatku sedikit mual. Merasa tak tega. Lehernya disangga dengan masker oksigen-lah yang kini membantunya untuk bernafas.

Naruto Uzumaki terbaring koma. Dia sekarat. Sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Tak bisa kubayangkan kesakitan seperti apa yang kini tengah dideritanya. Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah merasa tak tahan. Entah sampai kapan dia mampu bertahan melewati semua ini.

Seminggu lalu, Naruto jatuh dari gedung lantai empat pusat perbelanjaan. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dugaan sementara dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Ajaib, gadis itu tak langsung tewas ditempat. Tubuhnya menabrak tenda _counter_ aksesoris di lantai dasar. Sedikit menghambat laju jatuhnya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh lantai. Tapi tetap saja, beberapa tulang rusuk, lengan dan kakinya patah. Luka organ dalam dan geger otak. Keadaannya sekarang sama seperti mayat hidup. Dia selamat dan masih hidup. Hanya saja sejak saat itu, Naruto belum juga sadarkan diri meski dokter bilang masa kritisnya sudah lewat.

"Nee, Naruto!" sapaku, memecah kesunyian yang ada. "Ini aku…. Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu." kataku pelan.

Aku tahu tak ada gunanya aku bicara, toh dia tak akan menjawab. Tapi aku juga benci bila tetap diam, membuat rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi. Katanya meski dalam keadaan koma tapi pasien masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan. Dan kuharap Naruto tahu aku datang menemuinya. Meski niat awalku tak benar-benar tulus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, apa sudah merasa lebih baik? Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh. Dilihat pun sudah pasti keadaanmu tak baik. Kau tahu kan, sebenarnya aku tak suka datang menemuimu. Apalagi melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Aku tak suka. Aku benci. Yah, aku memang selalu benci padamu. Dan karena kebodohanmu, kau tahu siapa lagi yang kubenci? Diriku sendiri. Aku benci karena aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu." lanjutku, yang malah berbicara ketus padanya.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Melancarkan pandangan sinis melirik gadis itu dan berdecih…

"Tch, kau pasti sengaja mau membuatku turut menanggung kebodohanmu kan? Heh, bodoh…. kau memang bodoh. Kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu? Orang bodoh yang menuruti kata-kata bodohku. Aku tahu, kau mau balas dendam padaku kan? Diam-diam kau pasti tertawa melihatku yang jadi begini karenamu. Kau pasti ingin membalas semua rasa sakit hatimu padaku. Ingin menyiksaku. Melihatmu tak berdaya, membuatku merasa bersalah…"

"…"

"Naruto, kau picik sekali. Caramu kotor. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berbuat sekejam ini. Bahkan sampai tega melukai dirimu sendiri. Keterlaluan. Aku jadi semakin benci padamu!" bentakku padanya, dengan emosi berlebihan.

Tapi kemudian, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang pucat. Sosoknya yang tak berdaya. Hatiku kembali meringis melihatnya.

Kalau kuingat lagi, sebenarnya aku benci Naruto. Aku membencinya. Sangat membenci gadis itu. Sampai-sampai aku selalu berharap kalau dia lenyap saja. Berharap dia tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku. Dan tak ada hal lain yang kulakukan setiap kali kami bertemu selain menyakitinya.

Aku selalu merasa hari-hariku menjadi buruk setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Naruto mungkin tak mendekatiku, tapi dia selalu berkeliaran disekitarku. Naruto mungkin tak pernah bicara padaku, tapi dia selalu tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Naruto mungkin tak berani muncul dihadapanku, tapi kehadirannya tak pernah luput dari pandanganku. Naruto mungkin menuruti keinginanku, saat kubilang supaya dia menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupku. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya mengusikku.

"Heh, kau jangan cuma tidur saja. Memangnya kau itu beruang yang sedang hibernasi? Bangun dong! Bangun Naruto! Bangun dan katakan bahwa ini bukan salahku. Bukan aku yang membuatmu jadi begini. Katakan kalau kau tak mencoba bunuh diri hanya karena aku bilang 'Mati saja'. Katakan kalau…. ah, kalau…."

Pandangan mendadak buram. Lekas aku menengadah, mengerjap-erjapkan mataku yang jadi sedikit basah. Entah dari mana datangnya perasaan ini. Rasa benci, perasaan sedih ataukah rasa bersalahku? Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Kutelusuri lengan kecilnya yang berbalut gips, berhenti di jemarinya yang terasa dingin, lantas menggenggamnya perlahan. Pandanganku melembut menatapnya.

"Bangunlah Naruto! Kalau kau mencintaiku, cepatlah bangun." bisikku ditelinganya, seraya mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku mohon."

**-To Be Continue-**

Kok ni malah bikin Fic baru? Parah ni author … (=_=") Haha~ biarlah…

Ceritanya pas tadi siang lagi semedi *halah* buat lanjutin _'Just Give Me The Your Love' _tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran bikin ini, heu~ .Lalu semuanya mengalir begitu saja, saya ketak-ketik apa yang ada dipikiran dan lahirlah **_'Love Me Again' _**ini…. *lebay* Yah, ga ngarep bagus sih *Fic abal-abal*… tapi lumayan lah buat variasi dikit, hehe~ #plakkk… *itu sama aja nambah kerjaan, baka!* Oke-Oke, bagi yang udh baca silakan Review n Review \(^.^)/ Arigatou, bila udh membaca fic abal ini (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

**~AnswerReview~**

_Akbar123 : Makasih tlah Review ^^_

_Leomi no kitsune : Hahaha~ masa sih Leo-san? Makasih tlah mau menunggu dan membaca ._

_Watanabe nia chan : Wkwkwk, pasti ^^_

_Hime to yuki : Than__k's for you waiting .._

_Azurradeva1 : ^^ Pastilah,_

_Yamashita Kumiko : Pastilah, Oke .. Salam kenal jugaa…_

_Ayuni Yukinojo : Hahaha, iya". Mank harus ada pembalasan untuk si Teme itu. Okee.._

_Miako Uchiha : Gpp, kok.. Makasih..^^_

_Athena Athiya : Yosh..! Mang gantung yaa? Siap ..'ttebane, salam kenal juga…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang diduga mencoba bunuh diri dengan terjun dari lantai 4 gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum itu? Sementara Sasuke merasa bersalah dan berpikir dirinyalah penyebab dibalik tindakan Naruto._

* * *

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author © Kazawa No Ghita**_

_**Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Ghita cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing © SasufemNaru **_

_**Warning © Typo, OOC, Alur GaJe, Berantakkan, DLL**_

* * *

Pikiranku melayang. Potongan demi potongan kenangan sebelum hari itu pun kembali terbayang di hadapanku.

…

Beberapa hari ini siswa kelas tiga sudah tak ada lagi kegiatan di sekolah. Masa-masa ujian telah lama lewat, bahkan pengumuman kelulusan pun sudah berlalu. Tapi kami masih tetap diwajibkan datang ke sekolah. Kami punya banyak waktu bebas disamping mempersiapkan acara perpisahan yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi.

Shikamaru, ketua kelas bersama beberapa pengurus OSIS lainnya sibuk mengadakan rapat. Sepanjang hari diisi diskusi yang membahas rencana acara perpisahan siswa kelas tiga. Aku yang tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu memilih tiduran di bangku belakang. Sementara telingaku asyik menikmati musik dari Ipod, sampai tiba-tiba….

"Eh, hei… Suke! Suke! Suke!" teriakan panggilan itu mengusik kesenanganku. Aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara berisik ini. Kiba Inuzuka.

Aku sedikit membuka mata, melirik ke arah cowok berambut coklat jingkrak yang baru datang menghampiriku. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan.

"Heh, diluar lagi ada yang seru tuh…." lanjutnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Aku mendelik, sama sekali tak berminat mengetahuinya.

"Woi, Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak Kiba, sambil menarik earphone dari telingaku, "Dengar dulu dong!"

"Apa Kiba?! Kau berisik sekali." bentakku padanya.

"Anak cewek lagi berantem."

Aku mengernyit. Sudah kuduga ini sesuatu yang tak penting. "Tch, apa urusanku, baka?!"

"Di kelas Bahasa lho…"

"Hn."

"Sakura juga ikutan."

Baru ketika mendengar nama itu aku langsung bangkit dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kiba. Cowok itu tertawa geli, dia tahu aku begitu sensitif mendengar nama 'Sakura'.

"Aku juga tak tahu awal ceritanya, cuma pas kebetulan lewat kelas itu selintas aku lihat Sakura sama Ino dan Karin."

"Bohong…." desisku seraya berdiri dan berlari keluar.

"Tunggu bentar dong, Suke!" teriak Kiba sembari menyusulku.

Kami berdua sama-sama menuju kelas Bahasa. Dari jauh terlihat beberapa orang tampak mengintip ke dalam kelas. Aku sedikit berjinjit ikut mengintip. Selintas terlihat bayangan Karin diantara delapan sampai sepuluh orang dalam ruangan. Pintunya tertutup, dijaga oleh dua orang siswi yang tak kukenal.

"Heh, ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Sasuke?!" Mereka tampak terkejut dan saling berpandangan, enggan menjawab malah saling menuduh. "Eu, itu… itu sebenarnya…."

Aku yang tak suka berlama-lama langsung saja menerobos masuk. Jelas mengkhawatirkan Sakura, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan begitu aku masuk, pandangan semua orang teralih padaku.

Tertengar suara Sakura yang berteriak, "Tahu diri dikit dong!" lantas tangannya cepat berayun menampar pipi seorang gadis yang terduduk di lantai.

_PLAAAK…..!_

Sejenak aku terdiam, masih tak mengerti dengan situasinya. Yang kukira Sakura tengah terpojok, ternyata malah sebaliknya sedang memojokkan orang.

"Wow… wow… wow…" disampingku Kiba melotot tak percaya, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Dia tertawa kecil, "Parah nih cewek-cewek…."

Sakura berbalik dan terkejut melihatku datang. "Sasuke?!" serunya lekas menghampiri.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku datar.

"Gak ada yang serius kok."

Aku mengernyit. Tak ada yang serius dia bilang? Ramai-ramai memojokkan seseorang sampai main tampar segala dan dia bilang kalau ini bukan hal yang serius?

Aku menggeleng pelan, menghela nafas, dalam hati ingin sekali marah padanya. Terus terang aku tak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang telah berlaku kasar.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" tuduh Sakura.

"Dia tampar kamu juga?" tanyaku.

"Yah, enggak sih." Sakura tampak malu-malu.

Aku menengok memandang gadis yang tengah terpojok itu.

Deg!

Jantungku berdebar saat melihatnya. Rambut _long-yellow_ itu. Mustahil. Aku tak percaya kalau itu Naruto.

Sesaat kami berdua bertemu pandang. Naruto cepat menundukkan kepala, entah menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku atau menahan sakitnya bekas tamparan Sakura. Aku juga langsung bersikap seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Lihat nih, masa dia berbuat begini padamu?"

Sakura menunjukkan sebuah agenda bersampul kain beludru _jingga_ padaku. Sekilas aku membuka isi agenda itu dan cukup terkejut melihat banyak namaku tertulis didalamnya. Ada juga beberapa lembar fotoku yang diambil secara diam-diam. Aku tak percaya Naruto sering mencatat keseharianku dengan detail. Jam berapa aku datang ke sekolah, kapan aku pulang, mengobrol dengan siapa, main kemana, makan siang dengan apa, pakaian yang kukenakan, sampai hal-hal kecil yang bahkan aku sendiri tak memperhatikannya. Tapi gadis itu mencatat semuanya.

"Jijik banget kan isinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tapi kau kan tak perlu sampai menamparnya."

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya sih, Sasuke?!" Sakura tampak kesal.

"Bukan membela. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu berlaku kasar. Gimana kalau ada orang yang lapor sama guru?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku akan lapor balik saja sama polisi. Ada cewek gila yang selalu menguntit pacarku."

"Gak apa-apa kan?" tiba-tiba Kiba menyela, "Gak masalah kalau ada cewek lain naksir Sasuke. Toh dia memang ganteng, keren, pintar. Fansgirl Sasuke ada banyak, mulai dari anak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Yang suka sama dia bukan cuma kamu. Kamu cuma cewek yang beruntung bisa pacaran dengannya saja. Haha…"

"Aah, diam kau Kiba berisik!" Sakura cemberut, tak suka mendengarnya, "Iya, aku juga tahu. Tapi aku tak suka sama cewek itu. Apa-apaan dia seolah tahu segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Baca deh, dia tulis semua hal yang Sasuke suka dan tak suka. Sampai-sampai dia tahu kemana rute _jogging_ Sasuke tiap minggu. Tahu darimana gadis itu kalau gak menguntit Sasuke tiap hari. Atau semua yang dia tulis cuma bohong belaka. Dia cuma berkhayal tentang Sasuke."

"Hah, sampai sejauh itu?"

"Iya, lihat juga koleksi foto-fotonya. Siapa yang tak muak lihat kelakuannya."

"Wah, iya bener. Lihat nih lihat sampai aku juga ikut terpotret, hehehe…" Kiba jadi heboh sendiri.

"Gak tahu diri lagi, sudah tahu Sasuke itu pacarku, tapi masih berlaku begitu. Menjijikan!"

"Ini sih bukan lagi sekedar _secret admirer_, tapi _stalker_." Lanjut Kiba.

"Cukup…." Aku yang daritadi lebih banyak diam akhirnya buka suara. "Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Tak perlu gimana, Sasu? Memangnya kau tak resah kalau dikuntit tiap hari?"

"Aku juga tak suka." jawabku seraya membanting agenda milik Naruto. Membuat seisi ruangan terkejut dan hening seketika. Kutendang agenda itu hingga meluncur ke dekat gadis itu, dia lantas dengan cepat mengambil dan memeluk agendanya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, sesegukan seperti menahan tangis. Penampilannya tampak kacau dan menyedihkan.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat wajah, mata _biru shappire_-nya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku lurus. Tapi melihatnya seperti itu sama sekali tak membuat perasaanku berubah.

"Menyebalkan. Aku benci perbuatanmu." ucapku padanya sambil memandang sinis.

Naruto kian tertunduk, dia mungkin shock saat mendengar ucapanku. Orang-orang dibelakang banyak yang berbisik-bisik menatap kami. Tak suka dijadikan tontonan, aku langsung melengos pergi. Menghiraukan Sakura maupun Kiba yang berteriak memanggil dan menyusulku.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." kata Sakura seraya merangkul lenganku dan berjalan beriringan. "Mungkin tadi aku kelewatan. Kau tak suka melihatku kasar padanya? Maaf, habisnya aku cemburu. Padahal aku ini kan pacarmu, tapi kenapa cewek itu bisa lebih tahu tentang dirimu daripada aku? Aku jadi kesal."

Langkahku terhenti, terdiam menatap Sakura. Tanganku terkepal, menahan kesal saat teringat sosok Naruto dan kejadian tadi. Gadis itu memang lebih banyak tahu tentang diriku dibandingkan pacarku sendiri.

"Kau tak membenciku kan?" tanya Sakura.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, jangan lakukan lagi."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku juga sedikit menyunggingkan bibir, sebisa mungkin tersenyum dengan baik. Dalam hati aku sedikit menyesal. Tentang Naruto, ada hal yang tidak bisa jujur kukatakan pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Aku mengernyit saat melihat satu stel jas telah disiapkan diatas ranjang kamarku. Lengkap dengan dasi bercorak yang serasi dengan warna kemejanya. Menanti untuk dipakai. Semuanya tampak asing. Tak bisa dipercaya, Kaa-san bahkan telah menyiapkan pakaian baru untuk kupakai menghadiri acara makan malam bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengenakannya. Kuganti pakaianku dengan _Polo Shirt_ warna putih dan celana denim _Navy_. Kalau Kaa-san begitu inginnya aku memakai jas, maka kupilih blezer biru bergaris yang biasa kupakai.

Lalu saat aku kembali muncul, Kaa-san melotot menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya akan penampilanku.

"Sasuke… apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?"

"Asal bisa tampil rapih dan sopan, tak masalah kan? Lagipula ini lebih nyaman dan cocok untukku. Kita kan tidak sedang menghadiri acara resmi kenegaraan." kataku cuek. Tapi berhasil membungkam mulut Kaa-san agar tak mengomel.

Aku mengikuti Kaa-san menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada Tou-san, paman Minato dan bibi Kushina, juga seorang gadis yang cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya saat melihatku.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku dan mendelik ke arahnya. Tak kukira kami akan bertemu secepat ini setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Dengan hangat mereka menyambut kedatanganku dan kubalas dengan sikap ramah seperti biasa. Termasuk memberikan senyum palsu pada Naruto. Sejujurnya aku tak suka bertemu dengannya. Lebih dari itu aku memang tak pernah suka pada dia.

Sejenak kami mengobrol santai. Sebenarnya hanya para orangtua saja yang asyik bicara, sementara aku dan Naruto lebih banyak jadi pendengar. Ini membosankan. Kami berada di luar area percakapan mereka. Basa-basi. Kadang mereka tertawa, saling memuji, bernostalgia, bicara bisnis, masalah keluarga. Siklus terus berulang. Dan dalam hati aku mulai mempertanyakan pentingnya kehadiranku disini.

Sesekali aku mendelik ke arah Naruto, dia juga tampak tak nyaman. Memilih menunduk menghindariku, menikmati cake dan secangkir teh hangat yang disajikan. Kuperhatikan sekilas pipi kirinya, pipi yang tadi siang terkena tamparan Sakura. Entah harus merasa kasihan atau berpuas diri saat melihatnya. Aku benci mengingat kejadian itu.

'Ini salahmu, Naruto.' dalam hati aku menuduhnya. 'Anggap saja tamparan itu sebagai bayaran dari kebodohanmu. Apa kau sengaja ingin orang lain tahu hubungan kita?'

Sewaktu kakek Madara meninggal, usiaku baru sepuluh tahun. Tou-san sebagai satu-satunya anak lelaki kakek diserahkan tanggung jawab sebagai penerus Uchiha Corporation, sebuah perusahaan pengembang yang didirikan kakek dengan kerja kerasnya selama lebih dari 50 tahun. Bersama dengan itu, didalam wasiatnya pun tertulis tentang seorang bernama Hashirama Senju, yang diketahui sebagai sahabat lama kakek.

Entah ada masa lalu apa antara mereka berdua, tapi kakek yang merasa berhutang budi pada orang itu menjanjikan sebuah pernikahan untuk menjalin kembali ikatan yang telah lama putus diantara mereka. Tak dijelaskan siapa yang kelak harus menikah dengan siapa.

Tou-san yang berkewajiban memenuhi wasiat terakhir kakek pergi mencari tahu keberadaan Hashirama dan keluarganya. Hingga akhirnya kami bertemu dengan bibi Kushina, yang sudah di anggap sebagai putri dari Hashirama Senju yang ternyata juga diamanahi hal yang sama oleh ayah beliau sebelum meninggal.

Singkat cerita, kedua keluarga sepakat untuk memenuhi wasiat orangtua mereka dan mulai membicarakan 'siapa' yang dimaksud. Anggota keluarga yang belum menikah mau tak mau harus rela untuk 'dijodohkan'. Waktu itu yang mungkin diberi tanggung jawab dari keluarga Senju hanyalah seorang cucu perempuan, anak dari hasil pernikahan Kushina dan Minato. Dia seumuran denganku. Dan karena hal itulah aku jadi yang terpilih untuk menanggung amanah kakek. Tiga tahun setelah itu, untuk pertama kali aku diperkenalkan dengan Naruto Uzumaki, calon tunanganku.

…

Memasuki jam-nya kami menikmati sajian makan malam. Aneka macam makanan tersaji di atas meja. Lezat dan menggugah selera. Tentu saja karena katanya kali ini dibuat spesial oleh Kaa-san dan bibi Kushina untuk merayakan kelulusanku dan Naruto.

Yah, aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ini begitu penting. Tapi makan malam bersama dua keluarga ini memang rutin dilakukan beberapa bulan sekali. Mungkin niatnya agar hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin akrab. Tapi ini sama sekali tak berguna. Aku dan Naruto tak pernah benar-benar dekat. Bahkan tak ada perubahan berarti sejak awal pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku tak peduli padanya, meski selama tujuh tahun dia adalah calon tunanganku. Kami hidup di dunia masing-masing.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Sasuke dan juga Naruto!"

"Lama kita menantikan hari dimana akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan juga bangku SMA." ucap Tou-san disertai anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

Tentu saja kecuali aku dan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menunduk mengaduk-aduk sop dalam mangkuk.

"Di ujian masuk universitas nanti rencananya Sasuke akan masuk jurusan Arsitektur. Itu cita-cita dia sejak kecil, biar kelak bisa melanjutkan usaha ayahnya." lanjut Kaa-san.

"Iya, Sasuke sih sudah jelas bisa. Tiket masuk universitas manapun sudah ada di tangan." puji paman Minato, "Dengar-dengar di sekolah juga prestasinya luar biasa. Ujian Nasional kemarin masuk rangking sepuluh besar se-sekolah kan?"

"Ah, betul. Kami juga tak menyangka. Padahal dia ini jarang sekali kelihatan belajar."

"Mungkin itu sudah bakat dari keluarga Uchiha sendiri."

"Ahaha~… bisa saja."

"Kalau Naruto sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kaa-san.

Gadis itu diam saja, sampai bibi Kushina menyikutnya.

"Hah?!" Naruto terkejut, kelihatan sekali kalau dari tadi dia melamun. "Maaf, kenapa bibi Mikoto?"

"Eu, itu soal rencana masa depanmu."

"Rencana masa depan?" Sekilas matanya melirik padaku, sebelum kembali tertunduk menatap mangkuk sop-nya.

"Aku… aku masih belum tahu."

"Oh, kalau ditanya minat, dia pernah bilang tertarik dengan kedokteran. Iya kan, Naruto?" bibi Kushina mencoba menjawab, "Tapi masih belum tahu mau melanjutkan ke mana."

"Masuk Universitas Akatsuki saja, sama dengan Sasuke." seru Tou-san, "Bagus kan kalau kalian juga bisa satu universitas, supaya tambah akrab."

'Huuh… siapa yang mau akrab dengan gadis itu.' Aku mendelik, protes dalam hati. Tak suka dengan ucapan Tou-san yang sok tahu.

Cukup sudah selama tiga tahun satu SMA dengannya dan aku merasa diikuti. Tak bisa kubayangkan aku harus selalu bersama dengan dia. Meski tahu ini semua berawal dari wasiat kakek, tapi aku membenci Naruto sejak pertama dia hadir dan merampas kebebasanku.

"Karena mereka juga sudah delapan belas tahun, bukankah ini sudah saatnya kita resmikan hubungan mereka."

Aku melohok tak percaya. Tak adakah cara bagiku untuk menghentikannya? Kalau saja Naruto juga protes dan sama-sama menolak, maka pertunangan tolol ini tak akan ada. Tapi sialnya, gadis itu mencintaiku, jadi mustahil dia sendiri akan menolak rencana pertunangan ini.

"Tou-san, buatku ini terlalu cepat. Aku…." Aku mencoba untuk bersikap jujur.

Tapi…

Praaang…. semua perhatian langsung teralih saat Naruto menjatuhkan gelas minumannya. Untung tak sampai pecah, hanya membuat taplak meja basah oleh orange juice.

"Ah, maaf… maaf… aku tak sengaja. Aku ceroboh sekali." ucap gadis itu panik, langsung mengelap bekas tumpahannya.

"Kenapa kamu Naruto?" tanya bibi Kushina.

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Ayame, cepat ambilkan minuman baru." ucap Kaa-san, cepat memerintahkan _maid_ kami untuk membereskannya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Biar aku ambil sendiri." Naruto lekas berdiri dan pergi ke arah dapur, meninggalkan kami semua yang masih menatap heran melihat sikapnya.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia kurang sehat." tanya Tou-san.

"Ah, dia tidak sedang sakit. Mungkin hanya gugup atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawab bibi Kushina.

"Apa di sekolah tadi dia juga begitu, Sasuke, kau tahu?"

Ditanya begitu aku cuma menggeleng pelan. Teringat kembali kejadian tadi siang. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kukatakan pada mereka.

"Kamu harusnya bisa lebih perhatian pada Naruto." Kaa-san kembali menasehatiku. Nasehat yang selalu kudengar namun tak pernah kulakukan.

Aku mengerling sekilas melihat kearah Naruto pergi.

Dan hingga makan malam usai, gadis itu tak juga kembali.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Ini Fic beneran ancur ya… T-T. Hmm, chapter berikutnya mungkin menunggu respon _Readers_…

Sekarang saya fokus lagi sama _'Just Give Me The Your Love'_, hehe~ karena sepertinya udah dipelototi ItaSasu pake Sharingan-nya *kapan giliran gue muncul Author baka!* Fufufu~ iya iya…. \./ Segera publish…

Bagi para Readers yang udh baca, mohon untuk _Review and Review. Arigatou, minna-san _


End file.
